1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to household sanitation products; and more particularly to a degradable polymer device configured to be received in a conventional sink and further configured for eluting at least one of a scented fragrance or antimicrobial agent therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sinks and garbage disposals require periodic maintenance for cleaning debris and build-up from within the sink or garbage disposal unit in order to prevent, reduce or eliminate odor. If left unattended for prolonged durations, or if not properly maintained, a foul odor will often develop at the sink or disposal unit which can cause a nuisance to anyone within the immediate vicinity.
To combat odors from within a sink or disposal unit, many products are currently available. For example, various products containing scented oils, antimicrobial agents, and/or chemicals are adapted for delivery to the disposal unit and rupture by way of grinding within the disposal thereby releasing the contents for treatment within the sink or disposal unit. Though these products tend to remove or mask the odor initially, the odor often recurs as the product is washed away.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a product adapted for prolonged treatment of odors and odor causing buildup, such that scented oils, antimicrobial agents, and/or chemicals may be continuously delivered for providing ongoing treatment of a sink and/or disposal unit.